Just A Slave?
by Gentle Dove
Summary: "Congratulations, dog face. You have been upgraded from a worthless being into my slave," he added. From a wealthy family princess to a worthless slave. What would be in store for Yuya next? There is a deeper story relating the two; density is a factor.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic! Hope you guys will enjoy it. There are probably many mistakes here. (I never got a chance to re-read it) I'll fix it up a bit when I have time.

The beginning is during the past. All my italicized words would be either a flashback, a scene of a past/memory etc., or long self thoughts.

Please enjoy!~

* * *

_The wind blows gently causing the branches of the surrounding trees to sway. A leaf broke off and flew in circular motions toward the star infested sky. It dances across many houses and people, till it lands on a young boy's lap. This boy then looks at the leaf with eyes that reek of surprise. The leaf is shape as a heart. After a moment of brain storming, he grabs hold of the leaf and runs into his home. He passes many servants and chiefs, but stops in front of large sliding doors which were guarded swordsmen, one on each side. _

"_Young master, why are you here, in such an hour of the night?" the left swordsman said._

"_I would like to speak to my father please," the boy replied._

"_Aha ha," the right swordsman chuckled, "I'm sure he would love to speak to his son." He slides open the door for the boy and gestures him to go in._

"_Thank you, sir," the young boy smiles._

_The swordsman nods as his sign of thanks. The boy walks in to see his father writing in a book. On each of his side there lie mountains of books and papers. His father sure is a busy man, but no matter what he is doing, he will always take time off to make his attention completely focus on his son. The man looks up and sees his son walking towards him. He puts his book and brush down._

"_Not sleeping yet I see," he chuckles lightly, "what do you need of me, my son?"_

"_Father, sorry to interrupt you…" _

"_No, no! I was about to take a break anyway, so what interesting news do you have to share?"_

_The boy runs over to his father and sits on his lap. He takes out the leaf that was lying inside his sleeve._

"_Father, its shape of a hear-"_

"_**GAHHHHH!**__" the scream cuts the boy's sentence._

_The large sliding doors broke down and a man wearing black from head to toe steps in. The door has knock down the candles that lie on each corner of the room. The flame then spreads, surrounding them. His blade is covered in blood and continues to drip from the tip as he steps closer to them. The boy's father quickly throws the boy under the table. The boy just sits silently because of the fear of the man and the safety of his father._

"_Who are you? What do you want from me?" the boy's father draws out his sword and points at the masked man._

_The man did not answer and quickly attacks. The boy's father only blocks few of the blades attack until death struck upon him. The masked man's blade slices the boy's father causing him to scream in pain. The blood splatters across the room and reaches to the boy's view. The boy whimpers and tears runs down his cheeks like waterfalls. The masked man hears him and walks towards the table. He slowly bends his head down to look for any signs of witnesses._

"_Master, I created a fire surrounding the castle and each your men had already caught every room on fire. No one should be able to escape," another man with a mask and black clothes said, "We better escape soon before the fire increases."_

_The killer looks up at his servant and nods. They quickly runs out of them room, completely forgetting about the whimper._

"_Whoever was there will burn in ashes anyway," the killer thought as he ran pass the burning corpses that flood the hallways._

_The boy's tears fall from his face and causes ripples in his father's pool of blood. He realizes that he must escape in order to survive and grieving for his father will do him no good. He takes his father's sword and swung it at the walls of his burning home. He had created an opening to the outside world. Quickly, he runs through it before that part of the building collapses. As he ran through, part of his yukata caught on fire. This frightens the child more; he was too worried to realize that he was walking into a steep hill. He then falls, rolling down and splashes into a pond below. The boy gets up with no more tears to cry and looks down at the leaf he is still holding. The edges were worth out from his fall and half of it was burnt within the fire. Just a moment ago, he is the happiest child on earth and now his is left with nothing. No home, no family, and no more love that exists inside his tiny heart. He swears to his father that he will avenge him. His eyes shine with the color of blood._

"_Master, we have a problem. One of my men in charge of killing the lord's son failed his mission. He claims that the boy was not in his room, sir," the masked man's servant said._

"_It doesn't matter. There is no way his could have escaped this burning hell," the masked man replied. He walks away from the fire and into the forest that is close by._

"_In order to fulfill my destiny of becoming the Lord of the Mibu, I had to kill. I'm sorry, Kyo. You have to die because you were the only heir. It is your own fault for having such rotten luck to be the son of him," he whispers as his eyes roam the star infested sky. _

_The wind blows gently causing the branches of the surrounding trees to sway. A leaf broke off and flew in circular motions toward the star infested sky. It dances across many houses and people, till it lands into the fire of the burning castle._

**Sixteen years after:**

"Yuya, you must not go outside! It is dangerous. There have been many reports claiming that a murder is on the loose! There have been rumors claiming that the murder is the son of a lord who died of a tragic fire. They say that he made a deal with the devil himself and became a demon that kills anyone within his path to collect their souls to resurrect his dead father!" a young woman with long raven hair said.

"Don't be silly, Sakuya! If anything happens I'll shoot them with my gun!" the blonde girl takes a gun from under her yukata and aims it to an invisible target in front of her, "No demon scares me!"

"That is not what a mistress should do! How are you going to find a husband that way? You are already at the age of sixteen and should be wedded!"

"Psh, I don't want to be a lady just for looks. If a man wants me, he has to defeat me first! A man that cannot protect his own wife is useless!"

Sakuya gives out a long sigh and she adds, "No man can take you down, Yuya. He has to be a demon in order to!"

"Then a demon I must wed!" Yuya cheers. She runs into the garden just outside of the castle. She continues running ahead that leads to a forest.

"Yuya, wait! You were supposed to meet with your fiancé today during lunch! There is no way I can make up an excuse today; he will kill me!"

"Don't worry, Sakuya! I'll come back before noon!" and she runs off without turning back again.

"I will kill this demon and bring his head to my father to prove to him that I'm strong enough to travel by myself!"

Her golden hair flows behind her as she runs pass many trees and bushes. Her eyes reflect the color of jade and skin of snow. Many men had asked for her hand in marriage, but so far she rejected all of them. About 95% of the men had changed their minds once they found out she was a very violent woman. They did not want a dominant wife and all they desire was a beautiful doll that sits there, waiting for their commands. Yuya hates to stand still. She believes that no man that she will ever wed is dominant over her unless they are worthy, so she builds a requirement for all her fiancés. She hates perverted men who just want a beautiful wife. Any man that can defeat her is eligible to be a candidate. So far, none had passed.

Yuya suddenly stops as she smells the metallic blood scent. She slowly walks towards it and at the corner of her eyes she sees a pool of blood. There is a dead body that was freshly sliced and on its left side is his murder whose blade is dripping with its red liquid.

The killer gave off an immense terrifying aura. He holds the blade up to his face and licks the warm fluid that completely covers it. While his arms were flexed, Yuya can see every defined muscle within his flesh. The man had dark long hair with a glint of red. His body frame reeks of man; strong build, wide shoulders, and sharp edges. She couldn't make out how his face looks like from her distance, so she went closer to have a better look.

The man senses that he was being watched and lets the "little bunny" run a little before he strikes. Once Yuya was in ten meters with his radius, he disappears in front of her eyes. She blinks a couple of times and reaches under her yukata to get a hold of the handle of her gun. She hunches a bit as her body forms into a striking position.

"Where are you? Come out of hiding…" Yuya thinks to herself.

Suddenly, a warm hand appeared on top on her hand that held the gun; it tightens, restricting the movement within that hand. Her heart skips a beat due to the fact of the sudden movement that surprised her. Since the hand that held the gun was secured, she quickly lifts her yukata and takes out two thin daggers and strikes whoever was bold enough to reach under YUYA's yukata. A strong hand, quicker than hers, knocks the two daggers out of her grasp and secures both of her hands with only a single hand behind her back. Yuya winces as the grip tighten, but the other hand still remains on her right thigh. Then a blade meets her neck and she shivers from the ice cold blade.

"Ohh look what I've caught! My, my isn't this a wretched bunny"

"Wha- "Yuya says as she turns around to meet her enemy.

It was that man who had caused that corpse to bleed his life out. Her emerald eyes meet his bloody ones. Yuya weakens as if electricity is running throughout her body. She does not know why but this man was strong enough to weaken her with one glance. The man's features were not necessarily soft; he had strong and hard edges. His skin was rough and tan which made Yuya know that this man was no joke. His scent gave off a strong immense fragrance of blood. Yuya knows by now that this is a man who has no mercy on anyone; not even a "little bunny."

"L-Let go of me you perv! Watch where your h-hands are!" she stuttered. Yuya never encounter a being that she could not handle. This was the first time she ever felt fear in situations like this. This was the first time she felt as if she were being played. She struggled in his grasp for awhile longer. Then he finally responds.

"Oh?" he mocked; he takes the gun out of its holder and brought it close to her face. "Did you think this could kill me?" Then his laughter roars throughout the forest, startling the animals. He bends close to her hear and whispered, "Don't be so full of yourself," he crushes the gun in his hand and throws the clump of metal out of her sight.

"S-Shut up! Do you know who are you t-talking to? I am the daughter of-,"

"Do YOU know WHO you are talking to?" Yuya stops breathing for awhile and slowly faces her enemy. Now that he asked her the question, she finally realized that all his features matched the descriptions of the wanted man… or should it be… demon.

"D-demon eyes… K-k-,"

"You are not worthy of pronouncing my name by your pathetic tongue," he cuts her off.

Yuya's eyes widens and told herself," he is going to kill me! I never would have thought the demon was this strong. I never felt so humiliated in my life!" After she thought to herself, her mind repeats the word "humiliated" over and over again. Mistress of a grand family… no PRINCESS Yuya will never forgive herself of lowering herself to ANYONE. Her pride grew; she was not going to let this demon play with her. Not even if it costs her life.

"Did you not hear me the first time?" Kyo blinks at her rhetorical question. "I said LET GO OF ME."

The blade slices a thin mark on her neck and her blood slowly drips from the wound. Kyo bends down to the trap of her neck; he takes his wet muscle from his mouth and licks upon the wound. Her skin was soft and her blood was sweet, he thought. He knew that this woman was healthy which meant that she came from a wealthy family. "I could make use of her," he decides as a flawless smirk appears on his thin lips. Yuya can feel his warm tongue tickle her fair skin that brought the hairs of her back to stand. She could not think at the moment even after he had stop tasting her. His warm saliva still lingers on her skin which brought electricity to flow throughout her body once again. Where he had touch her started to burn. Yuya begins to feel heated and her breathing became heavier. Her cheeks changes from white to pink as blood rushes to her face. Her body felt weaker than before.

"W-what's happening to m-me?" she questions as her eyes begins to drupe.

"I thought you wanted me to let you go… Are you still sure about that?" Kyo's smirk became even wider with confidence. ".. . Or do you want me to continue?"

"Wha- What did you do to me? Why is it s-so w-warm… all of a sudden," she fell forward. Her body lays hanging from her arms that are secured by Kyo. His free hand reaches under her yukata again and smoothes her thigh.

"I didn't do anything," he smirks once again, "you are merely responding to my touch."

"N-no… way!"

"Oh? Could it be that you are aroused by me…?"

His mocking tone snaps Yuya back her mental state and glares at him. Kyo was slightly surprised she could be so stubborn. "A virgin," he thought to himself, "this will be fun." He releases her; once Yuya's wrists can finally feel the blood rushing back to her pale flesh, she picks up her daggers and strikes straight towards his face. She hated his smirk; it mocked her, but for some insane reason, she thinks, in the deepest part of her mind, that it was sexy. He laughs and dodges to the side to her pathetic attempt. He swings his sword vertically at her and cuts the daggers into perfect haves. Yuya closes her eyes as she meets her death strike, but it never came. A silent breeze blew as her eyes are still tightly shut. Strangely, she felt colder than usual, actually naked to be exact.

"Heh. You're quite small. That's no fun," he shrugged.

Yuya quickly opens her eyes and saw her exposed naked body giving this demon a show. She screamed in a high pitch tone as her grabs the haves of the yukata to her chest, trying to cover as much as possible. Kyo sticks a finger in his left hear and scrunch his eyes brows. "What are you embarrassed about? There is nothing there. Instead of running into trouble all the time, you should concentrate more on developing on becoming a woman," he shrugged.

"You, Y-you PERVERT! How dare you see my naked body! Now no man will ever want to wed me for sure!" she screamed as tears began to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Eh? Who would want that? I feel sorry for a man that will CHOOSE you. Nothing to grab hold of." Yuya blushes red as a tomato. How dare he insult her after viewing her heavenly body; this was the first time a male had lay eyes on her pure anatomy. He looked at her as the blood rushes to the near surface of her skin, making her pale form into the color of an apple. He approaches her and kneels before her "dying of shame and embarrassment" form.

"Don't worry," he smirks.

She looks up at him like a lost child. THE Kyo was going to comfort her?

"You won't be able to wed a man anyway. You belong to me now. Congratulations, dog face. You have been upgraded from a worthless being into my slave," he added.

Yuya's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Slave? Who decided on that?

"N-NO!" she stands up, still clutching the materials over her chest, "I have to return home! My… f-f-fianc-"she cuts herself off. "This will kill me," she thought. "My fiancé will be looking for me! You better watch it. He is a very well known samurai that can probably kick your ass." _Probably a very nice ass_ she added in the back of her mind and she mentally smacks herself for it. His lips return to his legendary smirk.

"That would be interesting… A good fight is just what I've been craving for." Yuya's eyes widen at his statement. This man is definitely insane. "You are worth more than I thought. Good job, slave. You are better at your job than you think. You already know one of my favorite hobbies," he added. He lifts her up with one arm and throws her onto his broad shoulder. She hits his shoulder pad and felt the icy metal touch her breasts. She screams at him to release her at once; she even throws her feet and arms all over the place, but he would only laugh and reminded her that she was naked as a baby bunny. She flushes red at his comment and started to feel insure. What if someone spots her? She would bring shame on her family name and be known as a prostitute/slave for the rest of her life. So, she decided to stop struggling and covers her face. At least that will give her a better chance at protecting her family's name and herself from shame.

"_Sakuya…I'm sorry, but I won't be returning anytime soon. My strength is not strong enough to defeat this devil… PLEASE find me! I do not wish to be with this man any longer! His is the worst man I ever met in my entire sixteen years of life. He claims that I have a flat chest (clearly I'm not!) and calls me ugly! How rude! I am probably the most beautiful woman he will ever see! Not only that but he makes me his slave… I can't fight him… please rescue me soon! I don't want to destroy my pride any longer! SAVE ME FROM DEMON EYES KYO!_

* * *

How did you guys like it so far? I promise that next chapter will be AMAZING :)! (Much longer too :D)

See yah fellow readers!

**PLEASE SUPPORT ME! I lose interest in things fast, so please help support me to finish this fanfic! **

**Thank you! ^O^**


	2. Chapter 2

New Chapter! Thanks for waiting! Hope you enjoy this one :)!

Enjoy!~

Note: There is probably mistakes, but I was too lazy to read it over :/ sorry.

* * *

The wind combs the blonde strains into thin threads; the blonde silk reflects the sun's rays, glows like gold. Her pale white arms dangles from her shoulders that occasionally lightly touch the back of the demon who stole her away. Her body lays limb on the demon's broad shoulders as he marches through the forest. His sword's guard frequently collides against the sheath, creating a clanging sound with every step. It has been almost two days since Kyo abducted poor Yuya. Her clothing is still in shreds, but she managed to bring the pieces together in a knot to form some type of covering for her private areas.

They have been traveling for two days straight without any break. At some point Kyo had grown tired of hauling extra luggage on his shoulders and dropped her like a sack of rice. So it was decided that she will be walking for the rest of way. During the cold nights Yuya tries to keep up with the demon while her teeth chatter and her body shivering due the science of homeostasis. There was no other choice for her but to follow his footsteps or she will face death. Either from the lack of protection from the wilderness because Kyo had destroyed all of the weapons she possessed or is killed by the demon himself. She rather live and wait for her fiancé to come to her rescue. Sakuya probably planned a search team and Yuya knows for sure her fiancé would take part because she was informed he was the strongest fighter there was. She just hopes they find her as soon as possible.

The demon ended up carrying the Yuya because three hours prior, she had collapse from pushing her limits too far. She's been knocked out since, but Kyo didn't plan on being the medic for his sickly bunny. He needed to reach his destination as soon as possible. He isn't a type of man that is fond of delaying his goals because of a health problem. Yuya just has to deal with it.

* * *

The sun had already gone under and the moon becomes dominant in the dark sky. The wolves howl and the crickets play their song. The entire wilderness's beauty becomes perfect as it contrasts with the moonlight. The scenery was perfect, but it was also when it was the most dangerous. The thugs and those who cause mischief favorite time to roam and take action were in the dark. This doesn't not threaten our fearless man, or should I say fearless demon. What is there scarier than a demon in the dark?

Kyo's eyes shifts to the pale body that lay on his shoulders. Her skin fair skin reflects the moon like the waters. It gave her that ghost pearly color which made Kyo believe she must have been a fairy of some sort. He usually never saw skin so flawless on a woman before. All except one whom he has known; someone very close to him…

Suddenly he heard bushes rustling from a distance. The grasses were out of sync with the wind. The demon knew an enemy was approaching. His free hand holds firm on the handle of his weapon as he waits for the foe to make its first move.

A man jumps out and swings his sword above him. Kyo, faster than the blink of an eye, unsheathe his sword and collide it with the sharp metal above him. The force pushes the man back and he lands a few yards away from the red eye demon. Kyo's eyes glows a bright red which surprises his foe. Then the man smirks.

"How lucky of me to have come in contact with The Demon Eyes Kyo!" he waves his sword at an invisible enemy. "Eh? What kind of animal are you carrying? It smells delicious." His smirk got wider as he points the tip of his sword at the body that lays limb on Kyo's shoulders.

"Just a white bunny that caught my eye," Kyo's smirk begins to form on his perfect lips.

"Oh? Can I have a piece? White bunnies are pretty rare in the forests these days… I haven't eaten one for two days…" his mouth began to water as he steps closer to the red eyed demon. "That one you are holding… she seems especially tasty…"

"Oh why she is. That is why I picked her. Trash is not worth hunting for." Kyo replied clamly. "And no you may not. Sharing is not one of my hobbies."

"Hehe… You still haven't tasted her yet… I can still smell the scent of a virgin…" His mouth began to increase in saliva as the word virgin came across his lips.

The demon's eyebrows narrowed; he didn't expect someone to have an interest in this flat chest girl. Finally he came to a conclusion that the reason must have been that she was a virgin. Virgins were always the best to "play around with," but not the type Kyo usually want to have intercourse with; he likes experienced women with a huge bust. Not young teenage girls who just started to develop and still waiting for the "right man" to do it with. Yuya maybe at the age of sixteen, but she had that youth and innocence of a ten year old. She didn't look at all of a women to Kyo at all.

"I'm dying to have her… WHY DON'T YOU JUST HAND HER OVER TO ME SINCE YOUR TOO MUCH OF A PUSSY TO TASTE HER?" The man begins to charge at Kyo. "This must be my lucky day, killing two birds with one stone! A fresh virgin AND the head of Demon Eyes Kyo!"

Kyo smirks and slices the man right down the middle, splitting his form into symmetric haves. Blood spurts out of the freshly cut flesh. It drenches the ground below them and a few blood drops stains his cheek. The muscle within his mouth cleans them right off as he sheaths his blade.

As the guard of his sword clicks together with the sheath, Yuya's eyes shot open. Facing the ground, she sees the pool of blood and quickly pushes herself up to look at Kyo directly in his face. She saw pleasure written all over his expression. He had just killed someone, just as the evidence has shown her. Fear had strike upon her heart. His eyes shift directly at her emerald ones. This caught Yuya off guard and she falls onto the ground, into the pool of blood. Her clothes were soaking up all the metallic liquid, her pale arms stained with red. She looks at herself with fear and disgust. Her arms began to shaking as she brought them closer to her face.

"Pathetic. Never seen blood before? Well you will be experiencing a lot more from now on." He looks down at her like she was nothing but trash. His eyes still filled with pleasure from the fresh kill that he just made. The woman soak in blood made him more excited and smirks at her pathetic form.

The smirk always brought Yuya back to her usually mental state. She quickly supports herself with her slender legs and places one finger onto his chest. "For your information I'm an experience hunter! Don't look down on me, Demon!"

Kyo swiftly grabs hold of her arms and forces them down onto the soiled ground. "It is "Master" to you."

"Master my ass! I will never call you that in a million years! We will see who will call who master when my fiancé come and beat the crap out of you!"

"Still believing on your hopeless dream? No one will come. You are useless. So be grateful I took you in as my slave, Dog face."

Her feisty attitude gave Kyo a sadistic feeling. He wanted to see her scream and feel more pain as he see her face become a sullen expression. His words really hit her. What if he was right? What if no one is actually looking for her? She is from a rich family so it is common that they should have her in safety blankets by now, but she is still with the demon that she hated the most. Her strength died a bit which made Kyo become more aroused. Dominance was his favorite thing. His free hand begins to travel up the shred of blood soak cloth.

Yuya felt cold fingers touching the outside of her entrance and begins to panic. She starts to kick her legs and her arms began to regain their strength as she attempts of force herself out of his grasp, her virginity in on the line. But it was useless; her strength was no matched for his. The tip of his finger touches the tip of her warm flesh; Yuya's heartbeat starts to increase and its pumps began to beat louder as well.

"STOP! PLEASE!" she screamed.

All he did was increase the size of his smirk. Yuya looks at him with a grimace. It was hopeless; this man couldn't be stop, not with her strength or power. With this thought, salty liquid of beads begin to drip from her face. She silently weeps as he has his way with her.

Kyo notices the resistance she gave died out. He looks up from what he was doing and saw her face full of fear as tears drench her face. For some reason, he couldn't continue. Not with those emerald eyes looking at him like that. Not with those tears, especially not those tears… He pulls his hand out from under her clothes and walked away. He sits down next to a tree a few yards away from her and leans on its trunk. Yuya was shocked. Shocked as if any audience saw Demon Eyes Kyo withdrew himself from raping this defenseless girl. Not one would have thought a demon would have any sympathy at all, not even the demon himself.

"Stop crying already! Geez, I hate girls who cry the most," he yelled with his face turn away from her.

He was angry and irritated. Why couldn't he do it? This was not like him to stop. He already had many women before her and a word like "stop" would not change Kyo's course of action. Those emerald eyes… they were too pure… too innocent. The type of innocence that you didn't want to destroy, it was that type of innocence that you want to protect. This man maybe a demon, but he would never want to rape some child. That was low according to his morals.

Yuya on the other hand was still shock as ever. She slowly sits up and wipes her face clear of tears. Is the demon really… kind on the inside? Does he only put a hard strong look only for image? But what about all the people he killed? Were those people evil to begin with and this "demon" was truly a hero? Yuya kept asking herself one question after another, but there was no way she could have ask Kyo himself. After where he had touch, she couldn't face him. She was angry and embarrass, but also, grateful. She knew she this was rare. It is rare for Kyo not to have his way with women. Something in the deepest depth of her heart, she felt that she was… maybe- the craziest thought-… special…? With that thought she drifts to sleep from her exhaustion of crying the whole time.

The night breeze blew and entangles the demon's long dark mane. He grunts at the sound of her soft snores. Now he has to wait till morning for them to travel; a night wasted. Suddenly, her teeth began to chatter. Kyo gets up and walks over to the sleeping beauty. And indeed a beauty she was. He sits down beside her and lifts her into his arms. He wraps his large muscular arms around her small anatomy. With that, her chops automatically cease to chatter. The body heat that came off of the demon gave her a comfortable temperature. His body was strong and his chest made a comfortable pillow for her sore head. Altogether combine creates a lovely smile on her face as she comfortably sleeps in the arms of Kyo.

"Don't get too comfortable, Dog face," he whispers, "This is only because your chattering teeth annoys the fuck out of me. I cannot stand them for another night. Enjoy this while you can… I'll make your life a living hell tomorrow…"

* * *

Birds begin her morning songs and the sun was still rising from its slumber when Yuya felt something soft tickling her right cheek. For some reason it was warmer than usual for her. She slowly opens her eyes to see red orbs staring down at her. It was the demon's long dark hair with a glint of red tickling her right cheek as it flows with the morning breeze.

_Hold it! Was this guy holding me… like this the whole night!_

The demon's lips began to move,"finally, my legs were beginning to cramp because you're so heavy…"

Yuya quickly jumps out of his arms and into the cold grass. "I'm not fat, you jerk!"

"Then were does your weight come from? Apparently it's not from your breasts; you're flat as a plank."

Once he mentions about her breasts Yuya snaps. She never in her life dealt with a person as difficult as him. Her face turn red from anger and embarrassment and was about to scream at the top of her lungs, but Kyo cuts her off.

"We better start moving if you want to change your clothing."

Yuya looks down at her disheveled, blood soaked rags. "You're going to replace them for me?"

"In your dreams. You're going to replay ME for letting you to replace them by buying a bottle of sake for your master. A slave does not need a change of clothes. You know most slaving walk naked. You are lucky I allow you to wear clothing." He begins to walk away from her.

The blonde girl couldn't take it anymore, but she was so frustrated and angry that no words could be release from her mouth. Nothing in the dictionaries would ever describe how she was feeling at the moment. "Wha- You- ARG! WAIT UP!" and she bolted to his side.

* * *

In town, people stared at Yuya. She couldn't be more embarrassed in her life. She was nearly naked! Men of all ages look at her with lust as she trots behind her "master." Women of all ages look at her with envy and disgust. They envy her beauty but her blood stains gave her the look of the undead. Children sway away from her. "Gosh. Can't he buy me something for now BEFORE we walk into town?" she thought, "It's not like I'm not going to pay him back…" She touches her chest where her money pouch lies. Before she went hunting for Demon Eyes Kyo, she had packed all the things she needed for a journey, which included a lot of cash.

Yuya was always greedy when it comes to money, ever since she touched a couple of coins when she was a child. While was receiving so much pleasure by rubbing her stuffed wallet, she walks right into the demon's muscular back. She falls back and knocks over a couple of women.

"Watch it, Slut!" said one of them.

"You have to pay if you injured this body!" yelled the other with the golden obi.

Yuya quickly got up and glares a Kyo. He was facing the other direction and when he felt her eyes on him, he looks down at her.

"Where is the sake?" he asked.

"What?" Yuya replied while dusting off her shreds of clothing.

"When your master wants sake he means go purchase it for him."

Yuya couldn't control her anger anymore. First he forces her into town dressing like a prostitute. Second he lets her fall into a bunch of angry women. Now he wants sake? She couldn't take any more disrespect from him. Yuya was gonna to scream her head off at him when she gets cut off by one of the angry geishas that she knocked over.

"Would you like sake? We have plenty in the brothel over there," one of them smiled and pushes Yuya aside to walk closer to the demon.

"We would love your company," added the one with a golden obi. She wraps her arms around one of Kyo's and began to rub it seductively. Then the other one does the same with his other. Kyo begins to walk with them to the brothel.

"Wait! I'm not going in there!" Yuya screams at him from a few yards away.

"Fine, you are paying for the room that you're going to sleep in," he said calmly.

"What?" and she see the wallet that she had hidden in the right hand of the demon. She starts to feel her chest for the pouch of money; gone.

"When did you take it?" she begins running after them.

* * *

The room was filled with women, who had a huge bust, feeding the demon wine. They were all gathered around him like a bunch of new born rats. Yuya was all the way in the corner of room depressed as she saw half of the money she packed gone. Who knew these useless women cost so much? Oh wait, Kyo asked for all their top women with big breasts, that's why. The sake wasn't cheap either. Yuya just watches Kyo from afar; his poker face he had on pissed her off. The women trying to seduce Kyo pissed her off. They all sound like a bunch of annoying chickens chirping away. Oh how she wishes she could knock them all out. Finally Yuya's patience disperses. She stands up and walks to the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kyo said firmly.

"I'm going to buy a new yukata. If you can see, this one isn't usable anymore," she replied.

"You are not going anywhere without me. Wait till tomorrow morning," he added.

"No," she swings the door open and steps out as quickly as she could and swings it close.

* * *

She couldn't wait till morning. Will she just sit there and witness him during intercourse with five other women all at once? No way! Yuya wasn't going to sit there and be silent. All of them irritated her. She needed fresh air to calm herself down before she explodes into a million of pieces.

The mistress walks down the streets looking at each passing store, looking for the perfect yukata. Little did she know, she was being followed. When she wasn't paying attention, she bumps into someone's back and sent her wallet flying out of her hand and into the basket of a moving wagon. Yuya stalks after the wagon immediately. It stops in an alley way and a man takes the baskets and places them in rows. Then he walks into the doorway next to his horse. Yuya runs and take back her wallet. When she turns around she saw a huge man in front of her.

"Hello there, little lady," the man smiles in a suspicious way.

Automatically Yuya goes into defense, "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"Hehe, you're pretty cute," he walks closer to her as she backs into a dead end of the alley way.

"Don't come any closer!"

"Why? What's gonna happen?" his smile grew larger.

"…What's gonna happen, Yuya!" she screams to herself. She had no weapons of any sort and that man was too big for her to wrestle him down. He takes more steps closer and her mind went blank she couldn't do anything anymore. She was going to be raped.

"Demon Eyes Kyo will kill you if you touch me!" she quickly yelled out. _Oh shit! Why did I say that? Whatever, hopefully this scares him away! It's worth a try._

"You are acquainted to Demon Eyes Kyo?" His eyes widens with surprise. "You little fuck. Stop lying to yourself."

"That is one of her favorite hobbies," said a voice from above.

Yuya and the huge man look up above them. Kyo was standing on one of the house's roof. He jumps down in between Yuya and the man. With one look into the eyes of the red orbs sent the huge man running away.

"You were following me?" Yuya asks as she approaches him.

"Of course." She blushes at his reply. "I have to punish the dog for disobeying my orders."

A vein pops at the corner of her forehead. "THEN YOU COULD HAVE JUST LET THAT GUY RAPE ME INSTEAD OF WASTING YOUR "PRECIOUS ENERGY!"

"Then how can I enjoy it when you are already broken?" he smirks.

"ARGGG! You are so difficult to understand!"

"You don't have to understand. You are my slave and you will do when and what I wish."

She couldn't believe it; after the trouble of following her and saving her from a rapist she was still nothing to him but a slave. Before Yuya truly believed that he came to save her because… maybe.. he cared for her just a tiny bit. Oh how embarrassed she felt as she face the truth behind his intentions. Disappointed as she is, she walks pass Kyo.

"Where do you think you're going?" he grabs her wrist roughly.

"I'm going to bed!"

"Not until you receive your proper punishment."

Yuya looks at the demon asking if he was joking around; He replies with an evil smirk on his perfect lips.

* * *

What is her punishment?

Find out in the next chapter! :3

Like, hate? Tell me! :D

See you next time!

This story has a potential of becoming an M rated Fanfic.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm terribly sorry! I had the hugest writer block and I couldn't come up with anything! :( I promise I will make it up by writing the best chapter next time! It would be so unforgetable (hopefully) that... well I don't know :P (lol) But, I am truly sorry! I hope you enjoy this~ I already have an idea of what the next chapter is going to be about so... it won't be that much of a long wait :)

I'm sorry about the mistakes... I couldn't bring myself to edit it... I will though! I promise! I will edit all my chapters when I get the time to. :(

Please enjoy & review!~

**WARNING**: THIS CHAPTER IS **NOT SUITABLE** FOR** YOUNG AGES**! THIS FANFIC HAS BEEN OFFICALLY **RATED MATURE**!

* * *

Beads of sweat drips from her forehead as the rays of the sun was harpooning into Yuya's pale skin. It was probably the hottest day in the history of Yuya's life. She never once had such difficulty in the sun before, but today was an exception. The sleeves of her yukata were tied up to her shoulders and her bottom half was folded up her thighs. She curses mentally at her demon "master" as she harvests the rice field. From the previous night, Yuya had caused Kyo to get out of his way to save her from a molester; Kyo had promised her a punishment. Yuya never thought this punishment would be so difficult and humiliating.

_Flashback:_

"You must be joking," she stated as she stared into Kyo's ruby orbs.

"Do I have to repeat myself? You will begin working for the sake shop starting tomorrow; it's already decided and the owners agreed to it," the demon stared back into her grass plains.

The young maiden sighed with relief. She thought Kyo would likely sell her to man for a night as her punishment; thankfully that was not the case. But, she was still curious why Kyo wanted her to work. Due to her curiosity she questioned him, "Why do I have to work? And of all places a sake shop?"

The demon growled at her question; he hated women who ask too many questions. Then he finally answered, "So troublesome. It is because we have no more money, dog face."

"What? What happen to my money in MY wallet?"

"No more questions, woman!" he snapped, "You're mouth never seem to stop yapping, does it? There will be no more questions from you for the rest of the night and that's an order from your master." With that last statement they had already reach to the door of their brothel room. He walked in and sat at the corner of the large window, holding his sword vertically from his chest. This leaved Yuya puzzled and even worried. Why would there be no more money left? She walked out of her room with plenty of money to spare; so much that it could last her a year without returning to her savings for a refill. She wonders how Kyo managed to lose all of it. She felt her wallet and it was close to being just an empty sack…

The truth was that Kyo had used it all up for his personal supplies… List: sake, women, more women, and- …more sake.

_End of flashback_

Yuya never accepted the fact that she was that demon's slave in the first place. She would make a stand, but she had her reasons. First, he is a monstrously huge and muscular. There was no way she could defeat him. From her last experience, he even defeated her with her gun and her daggers. Second, he was a very scary man. He is known for killing a thousand men, or more, and his head is worth more than a million ryo. Although Yuya does not show her fear, deep down, she is scared for her life. Lastly, even though she is scared of this demon, she could not help but to also feeling a warm aura when she is around him. She does not know why but, no matter how much of a threat he is, she never could find herself running from him. She feels as if her mission in life is to seek his past and indulge herself with knowledge of this demon. This feeling of her began after she was relieved to see Kyo when she was almost molested; he saved her from a dangerous man so, that demon is not all evil, is he?

But, at this moment of her life, she believes he is the devil himself to making her do such laborious work. She could feel herself feeling faint for the lack of nutrients. That morning Kyo had spent her remaining money on his daily, as he calls it, intake of morning sake. There was nothing left to purchase her breakfast and so, she went to work early in the morning with an empty stomach. One of the managers saw that she was struggling to stay conscious; He told her that she could take a small break inside the shop. At that point, that manager looks as if he was an angel and she thanked him a couple of times until the man forced her into the shop.

The place was not too big or anything spectacular. It reeked of the stinging smell of sake which would cause Yuya to scrunch her nose every now and then. She never liked the smell of it; even back in her castle when her father would drink it. The smell was too strong for her sensitive nose, so she would hide her insult by facing away from anyone in that shop. While sitting down, Yuya could not help but to listen into people's conversations. There were a couple of men who sat outside where the shop had set up available seats and tables for costumers. All Yuya could hear was them talking about women and bragging about their weapons. Also every other minute someone would bring up how close they were to death while throwing in a scar as proof. Yuya sigh and questioned if all men were like this.

Suddenly she her someone join the group, "Aren't you a brave, lad!" the voice echoes as he slap one of the men the back. Then he continues, "Killing any enemy that's blocking your rode, aye? Are you sure you are not bluffing?"

"Are you trying to tell me I'm a liar?" the bragging man replies.

"No, no!" he quickly answered. Then Yuya can sense a smirk in his words, "… though, have you ever encountered a demon?"

"A demon?" the man laugh, "There is no such thing." The three men howled with laughter, claiming that smirking man a complete lunatic.

Suddenly, the man's laughter howls above their voices combine; he stops. "He was a man… His vengeance consumed him and now the even devil has admired his darkness," the man smiled darkly. The other three grew quiet. Yuya got drawn into their conversation even deeper; she knew they were speaking of Kyo.

The man continues but now with a darker and deeper voice, "He had slain over a thousand men and the number is still increasing. It could be any of you for he is in this town."

"Heh. I never even heard of this demon you speak of," it was the voice of the same bragging man. Although he replied with such arrogance, Yuya can sense the fear within his ego covered voice.

Once again, Yuya can feel the smirk arising with that mysterious man's words, "Have you ever heard of Demon Eyes Kyo…?"

The eavesdropping girl can hear the soft gasps from each of the men's throats. They did hear of his name; how could they not? His name was on ever poster of every wanted list. His name was the one bolded in red ink… His name was the one who never left the wall of the commission boards.

"That cannot be!" the men stood up from their seats.

"Oh yes. And he's not alone." Yuya's eyes shot wide open. Her heart began rushing within each beat. He was talking about her. How did that man know? She only started to follow Kyo a few days ago; she knew she was in danger. She quickly got up, but suddenly she felt shivers down her spin as the small hairs of her back stood up. For some reason, in the back of her mind, she knows that he was purposely adding that because he knew she was listening.

The man continues, "He has captured a princess." Yuya couldn't believe her ears; that man knew more than he should. She quickly turns to talk a look of that man's face. He was smiling just like she predicted. His smile was wide and his face does not contain sharp angles like Kyo's. His was more feminine; people would have mistaken him for a woman if it was not for his muscular arms and the sword lying on the side of his hip. Catching Yuya off guard, his eyes met her and he adds, "He plans to sell her and taken the large sum of money to contribute to his joinery of vengeance," his smile grew larger and looked back at the men, "… she a virgin as well…" Blood flowed to her cheeks; this man is dangerous.

The men looked at him, wondering if they could get more information on the "princess" he was talking about. The smiling man gave them what they desired, "Oh of course. She is in this shop at the moment. Just telling you if you are interested… in a night of lust." He looks up at Yuya again while adding, "Oh I forgot to add that is very pretty."

Yuya quickly ran out at the back door, knocking away the manager that was about to get her back to work. She was scared; never in her life had she felt so harassed and embarrassed. She lived where guards surrounded her from the world which she never had thought was so ugly. At this moment, all she could think of is finding Kyo. Although she fears Kyo, she fears of that man more. That man's smile looked innocent to many, but to Yuya, it was scarier than a sword at her neck.

She trips on a tree branch and sent herself flying into the mud.

"What a nice view, Princess."

She quickly looks back into the darkness of that smiling man, while trying to pull down her yukata. "What do you want from me?" she stuttered.

"Oh, nothing… Nothing from you anyway. I'm only helping these men," pointing the same group of men at the sake shop; they caught up to the mysterious man and stood behind him. "You see they promised me that if I give you to them, they would work under my command."

The group walks closer to the mud covered blonde girl. Her pale legs where shaking, she could not find her strength to run anymore. In her mind she is screaming to herself that she can take them, but her heart knows it useless. Although she may have defeated many men in the past, she knew she cannot take on four of them all together. If they run again she knows that man will catch up in no time; it did not even look like that man broke a sweat when he caught up.

"Look how pale her skin is…"

"I can't wait to take her… she looks so curvy."

"Look at her… she is so scared… makes me even more excited."

Yuya was losing hope as she watches her legs tremble. Then she looks up into the man's smiling eyes.

"It is okay, Princess. They will take good care of you," and he covers her nose a mouth with a piece of white cloth, causing Yuya to lose consciousness.

The sky darkened and began to thunder. Kyo was in his brothel room with three naked women in his futon. His chest was bare, but still had his yukata covering his lower half of his body. He looks out into the sky and sense a huge storm was coming and he decided it was time to stock up on some sake before the rain comes. Thinking Yuya made more money in the shop, he walks in ready to take it from her. All he saw was the manager yelling at one of his workers; then he catches a glimpse of the demon.

The man walks over to Kyo and said with anger, "You're slave decided to take a break and have not returned for thirty minutes now!"

Kyo was now furious. Due to the laziness of his slave, he can no longer have his sake. Running the images of how he would punish her for missing her duty, one of the women workers came in claiming that the newbie had been kidnapped at the very end of their rice fields.

"Why didn't come to tell me earlier!" the manager screamed.

"My humble apologizes, sir! I had to run here from the farthest fields!" the women went to her knees as she bowed to them.

The manager continued screaming at the poor women and suddenly he remembered Kyo, the owner of the slave was still standing with them. "My deepest apologizes, sir," he bows at Kyo, "We will make up for that lost slave of yours. You can take any of women within this shop and a large sum of our finest sake." The truth was Kyo had thrown Yuya into the shop to work more than she gets paid. Kyo had that knowledge and told the manager that it was just a bonus for them because of their fine sake.

Kyo just looks at the man and nods. He chose the woman with the largest bust. He can see that her beauty was in no comparison of that of Yuya's. Her hair was dark brown, not a pure golden blonde. Her eyes were the color of the darkest chestnuts, not the deepest grass fields. Her skin was tanned, not a pale ice snow. Although she was beautiful as well, her beauty did not seem to amaze Kyo after of which he had already seen. The woman, by the name of Chidori, was forced to carry most of the sake, while Kyo only carried three in his left arm and one opened one in his right. While walking to his brothel room, Chidori was quiet, leaving Kyo to think of who would have kidnapped his first slave.

He stops at the front entrance of the brothel and saw a smiling man staring at him. Kyo raises his right eye brow and he knew this man means business. He harshly told his knew slave to find his room and stay in there until he comes back. She quickly nods and ran into the building.

"You have new slave already? Don't you miss the princess?" the man said while smiling.

"What do you want with her," he replied nonchalantly.

"Oh… nothing… She will be just accompanying three men tonight. Nothing outrageous," his smile widened. The man can hear the growls within Kyo's throat. Although Yuya meant nothing to Kyo, he still feels possessive of her. She is only a virgin after all, and if she loses that, her price will decrease if he had any ideas of selling her. Suddenly, it hits him; the sword, his clothing, and his smile, they all seemed too fimilar…

"Yukimura?"

"Oh you remember now?" he asks gently with sarcasm, "Should I tell you where you could find your princess before she is devoured by my hungry dogs? They are probably undressing her by now…"

"Shut that damn mouth of yours…" suddenly Kyo appears behind Yukimura with a sword against his neck, "You shall tell me or we would be seeing blood tonight."

The sky grew darker as the sounds of the storm draws near. "Patience, my friend," he laughs, "I will tell you, on one condition…"

Kyo's brow rose; what could this man be thinking when he is on the brink of death? Faster than the blink of an eye, he grabs hold of one of Kyo's sake and draws his sword, clashing with the demon's. Kyo smirks and was ready to fight, but suddenly, before he could swing his sword to attack, all he saw was a hand held up in his face, signaling him to halt. The rain began to fall heavily down onto the two men. The droplets quickly form what looks like small streams that fell from their faces. Confused, Kyo looks at the man with widen eyes.

"If you give this to me," he holds the sake up, "I'll tell you."

"…" Kyo draws his sword back.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Lighting flashes and the thunder roars in the sky, waking Yuya from her slumber. Her head was killing her and her vision was still blurry. The princess could hear that it was raining hard outside; a storm she whispers to herself. Slowly she regains her sense and she felt cold hands touching her thighs. Yuya quickly sits up only to see two of the men touching her. She opens her mouth ready to scream when a hand quickly covers it, preventing from making any noise. The man in the back of her, one hand holding her mouth tightly closed, takes his other to her right breast. She began to struggle, but she couldn't. Her arms were bound behind her back and her feet tied together. Tears began to form at the ends of her eyes as the thought of being raped appeared in her head.

"Kyo… please save me…" Yuya cries to herself.

The men began to strip her, revealing at her pale skin. Yuya can hear them whispering each other about how they were waiting for so long for this. In her view, they look as if they were drooling cows. She couldn't bear it anymore and bites hard into the man's hand, tasting the salty bitterness. The man yells with pain and punches her hard in the face. Then his buddies told him to stop it and just tie her mouth shut; they didn't want to ruin her pretty face.

One of the men started to trail kisses from her neck down her chest. She wanted to die; she rather faces death than to be taken by these men. She would even… let Kyo take her, instead of these horny cows. Now tears are streaming down her pink cheeks. She couldn't move there was no more hope left in her. She can feel the sticky saliva on the surface of her skin and hands fondling with her breasts.

"If you want her, you will have to pay."

All three of them men stopped and look back at the door. Yuya could barely see the owner of that deep voice. Her tears were block her vision, but she knew who it was already. It was Kyo. Her heart felt relief that she was there to save her. He appears behind the men and knocks them all away from the princess. The demon pulls the cloth that was tying her mouth close, letting Yuya to hiccup her sobs. Her words slowly began to form the words of thanks but were interrupted by one of the men.

"How's this much?" he throws a bag of golden coins. Then the other two contributes with four more sacks of golden coins. They fear this demon in front of them, but their hunger overpowered their fears. Yuya was petrified; how can these men can even continue when their lives are in danger?

The demons smirks and Yuya catches it. She looks up at him as he says, "Just be quick. I need to go back to catch some sleep."

Yuya turned to stone. She couldn't believe her ears. How could he say that? How could he let the men take her? It was all in slow motion to her as she sees Kyo get up to walk out to give them privacy. The men walking to her, her eyes losing its life, she thinks to herself that the she was against the world. There was no one out there that could save her now. Her last hope was Kyo and now he openly gives her up without a fight. Feeling a grip of the man's cold hand she screams in pain. Not because of his touch, but to the pain of feeling alone, all by herself. Tears rushes down her cheeks as she screams wildly. Like a mad women she struggles with every bit of her energy left. Damn Kyo for her breakfast less morning. Damn Kyo to kidnapping her. Damn him for leaving her alone. Damn that fucking demon. She cries louder as these thoughts went through her head. It was true. The mysterious smiling was speaking the truth when he said he will sell her. Why didn't she run when she had the chance? Why does she trust that demon so much…? Watching Kyo's back as he almost walks out of the room, she couldn't back down without another try.

"How could you leave me here?" she cries, "How could you…?"

Kyo stops walking.

"Please… don't leave like this…" she hiccups, "Please…"

Suddenly, Yuya felt a finger touch the entrance to her virginity. She screams at the top of her lungs, "KYO!"

Her voice was hoarse and screeching, leaving Kyo without a choice but to cut the heads off of every one of the men. "You are always so annoying," and he walks out of the room, leaving the naked Yuya covered in the men's blood. The bodies drop and fill the room with a large pool of blood. She could only stare into space as the tears still running down her cheeks. Should she be relieved? Thankful? She could not tell; she felt soulless as she stares into her hands, covered in red liquid.

"Kyo… why…?" she whispers.

The demon was not too far from the small shed. The rains drenches him as he stood outside, letting the rain wash the blood off his blade. He did not know why. He did not know the reason for saving that girl. His intentions were to give her away since the pay was more than he asked for, but when he heard his name being called like that, he could not walk away. That girl's voice made him feel as if he was letting himself burn within the fires of guilt. This was not the first time he had heard someone scream his name like this… But all those times he did not interfere. He did not save those women like he did just a few moments ago. Yuya's voice was different. It caught him by his ear and dragged him out of his prideful throne. He stands there letting the rain cool his head.

Inside, Yuya takes her blood drenched yukata and begins wear it. There was nothing else she could use to cover herself for now. As she pulls the sleeves to her arms, she can feel the cold wetness of the blood rub against her skin. She does the same to the other side of her body. After her obi was neatly done she steps to the exit. Before she could step out of the room, she falls to her knees. So much happened in one day, she couldn't take it all in. Her legs were still trembling from her fear, her anguish. She cries again, but this time no tears came out. She was out of tears…

_Sakuya… you promised me you would be here whenever I needed your comfort… This moment I need your comfort the most! But you are not with me… How could you… How could you abandon me like this… I have nowhere to go… I'm so alone and by myself… Please! God, if you can hear me… just take me away… I do not care if it is by death. Just take me out of here… Sakuya… I'm sorry for speaking about you with such a tone… but if you can hear my prayers… Please save me… It hurts… It hurts…_

Yuya thinks as she clutches her chest…

* * *

What did you guys think? :)

Poor Yuya... she is hurt by that terrible Kyo :( HOW COULD HE?

I know this chapter is pretty depressing... But after a storm there is always a rainbow! :D

Please review and support me! :) and you guys have any ideas please tell me! So maybe I could improvise it into the story :)!

Thank you for all your reviews so far and hopefully there would be more to come!

Until next time!~ :D

This fanfic is officially rated Mature.


End file.
